What if?
by redflashlight
Summary: "We can't tell the future, maybe there's a chance we are soul mates."  With that, he left. Please R/R! My first fanfic. It has a tragic ending, tho.
1. Sweet memories

"Draco Freaking' Malfoy!" I squeaked.

"What?" he let out a soft laugh. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Please—"

"Please what?" he rushed then looked me in the eye. I poked him and said

"Hey, blonde" then I looked at him but he was looking outside.

He pulled me.

"Curls look. What a shame for the star tonight" I felt curious. He continued without looking at me.

"Why is that so?"

"They're nothing compared.." then he looked at me. "To your eyes tonight." Then smiled.

"That's a lie."

But I felt my heart rapidly beating I know he felt it too, he lead me to the window and we saw Ginny and Harry playing outside with the snow, I admired how they stayed strong despite the fact that Harry was named as "the boy who lived" who despite all the danger and fame, stayed humble and stayed just the way he introduced himself to us.

I was distracted when I felt the feeling that someone was analyzing me. Draco. He was curling my hair. I looked at him and I promise I saw no threat in his eyes. He was pure.

"Blonde?"

"Hmm?" he stopped curling my hair and he looked outside.

I took the chance to touch his face.

"Thank you." I said

"For what?" he asked, returning the touch I gave him. He let his hand fall.

"For everything." And then there was silence.

"No, I'm supposed to be the one thanking you." I dropped my hands to his hands.

"For seeing the real me, for allowing me, after everything to be this close to you. To be this close to the girl, one and only girl who taught me how to fight the darkness, who despite everything still gave her heart to the silver haired guy who almost ruined her life."

We both smiled.

"That's the sweetest thing you said to me tonight, and I – I don't know how to answer to that. It's probably the sweetest thing a guy has said to me and I love the thought that it's you, who's saying all those stuffs to me." I smiled at him and it felt so nice, so warm knowing that I somehow made an impact on the person I love the life of the one I love the most. A good impact.

He leaned in and kissed me, it was a soft, tender kiss without tension, without force and this is how I wanted it to be, then I heard a knock. We parted and I rolled my eyes.

"Really now?" I said.

"Dinner's ready." Ron said.

"Ron, you clearly have the wrong room now." I said.

"Sorry, 'Mione. Draco here seems hungry." Then they laughed.

'Boys, okay we'll follow."

"We?" Draco objected.

"Alright, alright." I rolled my eyes and turned around.

I heard footsteps, so I thought they already left, then strong arms wrapped around me.

"C'mon now, future wife." Draco said.

"Ha! Say what now, Mr. Malfoy?" I giggled.

I thought everyone was already gone but no, they were waiting for us. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville


	2. Maybe there's a chance

**Hermione's POV**

And then, I woke up. A tear fell and I decided to push the thought away. If only I allowed myself to love him the way he loved me, I would be happy by now.

I took a bath and fixed myself, I can't let myself feel sorry for the past, but I can't move on with all the memories finding its way back as we all return to Hogwarts for a mini-reunion, let's say.

I made my way downstairs, expecting some people over, I heard a knock. I opened the door and Ginny greeted me.

"Are you ready?" she asked walking in.

"I'm not ready for anything." I simply stated.

"Before we talk about this, let us first wait for the others, especially Luna." She exclaimed.

I looked at her with wide eyes, she laughed.

"Don't look so surprised now." She almost squeaked, I smiled warmly. Then the others came.

In no time, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Weasley twins and Angelina are all laughing in my living room, each with a story to tell.

"Ha, I miss being young, when we all you do was skip class, play, snore and laugh. And, I welcome you Angelina."

"My, thank you." She smiled warmly.

"Another girl talk" George added. We all laughed.

Soon enough it was time to go back to Hogwarts for the reunion. We all headed to the Floo and shouted Hogwarts.

"Isn't it fun being back?" we heard Pansy's voice, and I winced remembering the dream earlier.

"Oh." She stopped infront of us, and for the first time in how many years, I saw the boy who never left my dreams. _Draco Malfoy._

"How you doin' man?" Harry asked.

"Great, just great." Then he showed his signature smirk. How I miss those times.

"You're spacing out."

"Uh-oh." I immediately look away and fixed myself.

Angelina and Ginny constantly got bored and asked us if we wanna check the campus and reminisce, Luna and I agreed. We left and roamed around.

Out of nowhere, Ginny squeaked, and we panicked.

"What, why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I just remember when Harry said he loves me, it was right here." She blushed madly.

"Oh, Ginny" I mocked her.

"Shut up!" she blushed even more, and then we walked again.

We reached the fields.

"Ah, memories." Angelina spoke,

Luna smiled. "I agree."

Remembering all the things that happened here, I remembered only one, which made me winced and make my eyes watery.

"You miss him, don't you?" They all looked at me expectantly. I laughed and looked away.

"Who doesn't anyway?" I answered.

"You're right, I miss Malfoy too." Luna spoke.

"Who wouldn't? He has changed a lot since…" Angelina stopped. I looked at her, she just smiled at me.

I sighed wearily. We sat on the grass and watched the sunset. We heard footsteps and we were looking at the boys.

"It's time ladies, let us all come in now." Fred offered.

Ron escorted Luna; I smiled at the scene and went on.

As we enter, the party just started. We spotted Neville Longbottom.

I immediately hugged and talked to him.

"How was life in Norway?" I asked.

"Not like in Hogwarts!" He exclaimed. We laughed at his reaction.

The song changed and it was slow, Neville was offered to dance with a Revenclaw girl, I remembered her in 6th year.

I nodded and left. I saw the others dancing as well with their partners. I went to get a drink, when I spotted Malfoy there alone, drinking.

"Hey." I said as I approach him.

"Mmm… Ms. Granger." He smiled.

We stayed there talking and reminiscing with what happened. I couldn't help but ask.

"So, what really happened that time?" I asked.

"What?" he looked at me, he was confused.

"You know what I mean." He smiled and said.

"You left me without listening to my explanation, you said it was enough. You said, nothing can change your mind even if it was your friends. And then, you walked away and never came back."

"What happened to you after that?" he asked, leading me into a much quiet place.

"I don't know. I tried to move on, but I always dream of the day you said you'd marry me in front of all people, right in front of Pansy's face." He laughed.

"Is that still applicable?" I added he stayed quiet. Realizing what I said, I looked away.

"Nevermind." I said.

"Um." He finally spoke.

"Let's forget about that. Let's have some fun first, then I'll tell you at the end of the night." We headed back to the party.

Indeed, we had fun, the end was coming.

"So, yeah." He said.

"Hm?" I answered while signaling the others to wait for me outside.

"About the marrying thing. Do you remember Astoria?" he asked. I braced myself.

"Yeah, I do."

"You see she was there for me when you walked away. I'm engaged to her now."

I felt the world came crushing down on me.

"Congratulations." I said weakly. I turned away, almost walked away. No, I thought to myself. I'm not making the same mistake again, I faced him.

"What if.. I don't know, what tomorrow brings. But I was still hoping you would be the one for Me." Tears started falling. He hugged me_, tight._

"What's the reason we _can't_ fall in love, _Draco_?"

He let me go and looked at me.

"We can't tell the future., maybe there's a _chance_ we are soul mates."

_With that, he left._

**MY FIRST DMHG FANFIC. PLEASE R/R, SAY SOMETHING, SAY ANYTHING. NOT TOO HARSH PLEASE, THANK U. **

**RFL 3 **


End file.
